Aftershock
by phantom8th
Summary: After the death of dallas and johnny ponyboy is starting to change. He's starts taking a turn for the worse and one day things go too far... Will his friends and family be able to get him though this hard time?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys this story is by my friend and I've been editing it so this is chapter 1 ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**...**

**Aftershock chapter 1**

**When it's time for everybody to move on, When it's time for everyone to forget, Is when it's hurts the most for the most affected. **

**It looked so easy for everyone else. Why not me?**

**Darry told me to stop thinking about it an soda told me it was all okay. **

**But somehow I didn't believe him...**

**It seemed I didn't believe anyone anymore. Not even myself.**

**I don't even see what i can do to make Johnny's last request. Stay gold? How can I without him? **

**I'm a wreck. And Dally, I can see him getting ready for another rumble. Doing flips, jumping on Darry and Steve, the difference without them is just too big . How could anyone think I could move on?**

**I went to school everyday. But it was different...**

**I was with the gang everyday. But it was different...**

**I lived everyday. But it was different...**

**Everything was different, everything was changing and it's scarring me to think that it will never be the same again. **

**I was so deep in thought I barely hear Darry call me down for dinner.**

**When I walked in the dining room soda and Darry were already sitting down and turn to stare at me.**

**"Hey pone where have you been?"**

**Soda asked offering a smile**

**I shrugged "just writing" **

**I lied grabbing a seat next to soda and across from Darry**

**Dinner was pretty quiet. Just talked about how are day was and whatnot **

**After dinner soda and I were doing the dishes and he whispered to me "So how ya been lately pone?" I gave a crooked smile trying to make it seem like I've been okay. **

**"I've been okay, Don't worry about me."**

**"I have to worry about you. You're my kid brother I need you to be okay" for some reason sudden washed over me when he said that. He needed me to be okay? Well I needed Johnny to be okay! I needed Dally to be okay too but that not what happened so no I'm not okay but that's none if his business. It's no ones business but my own and 'til I figure myself out I don't him, Darry, or anyone for that matter getting on my case.**

**After me and soda finished the dishes I decided to go for a walk I put my jacket on before walking into the kitchen. I looked around for a sec but I see if anyone was watching him before I opened the fridge and quickly took a beer and hide it under my jacket. Darry and soda pop where in the living room by the front door so I decided to go out the back.**

**I walked a little before cracking open the beer. It's not like I would get caught I could just blame it one two-bit even he would have believed he drank this. **

**It's not like I would have ever done this before but now.**

**I'm about ready to do anything...**

**...**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it chapter 2 hope you guys like the story so far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...

I took the last sip from the can and threw it to the side. The alcohol was already starting to take affect on me. Maybe it's because I was younger or something. It wasn't anything to bad just a little buzz. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a long drag. I wander what john- oh yeah. I felt something wet touch my arm, I looked around and nothing else was wet. Then I tasted something salty on my lips, I had no idea I was even crying. I ran to the pole that was up ahead and kicked it.

"Whatcha doin out here kid?" I looked up and and saw Two-bit. "I just needed to think you know?" I didn't really want to talk to him. I didn't really want to talk to anyone but two-bit would probably be the one to go to right now. "Look Pony I know I'm not the most serious guy but you need to believe me when I say this. It will get better. And hey." He whispered "I know you've been drinking." I stood kinda shocked. I guess he realized because he laughed a little and winked "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Now get home."

I walked home and tried to sneak in so I wouldn't get questioned. Again I went through the back. I went into me and soda's room. I didn't bother to change I just layed down. "Pony you need to stop coming in late you're gonna get Darry mad again. "Yeah yeah yeah. I got it." We layed in silence for a few minutes and I heard his light snores fill the room. I got up and crept out and peeked into Darry's room. He was asleep too. I quietly went downstairs and grabbed another beer and chugged it down quickly, and another, and another. I lost count after three. I tried to walk upstairs but I couldn't see anything. I felt myself falling backwards and everything went black.

...

thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
